


jankos x mikyx kawaii uwu oneshot fanfiction

by applebottomjhins



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Arguing, Boys In Love, Cute, G2 - Freeform, G2 esports, Love, M/M, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applebottomjhins/pseuds/applebottomjhins
Summary: jankos blacks out, finds himself in the hospital bed, and thinks arguing with miky was the first best thing to do. so they stop talking, but miky couldn't handle the silent treatment any longer. he confronts jankos and oh no what happens?! guess you have to read to find out bro
Relationships: Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski/Mihael "Mikyx" Mehle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	jankos x mikyx kawaii uwu oneshot fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> K so my brain stops functioning every day at 3am and i start writing this bullshit and it's not very good bc it is super low effort but LMAO yeah it's more of dialogue than descriptive writing because i cant describe things for shit and i havent slept so sorry for all the mistakes

marcin stood up light-headed and looked into the mirror to see his pale face. his vision was cloudy. slowly, his grip on the wall was weakened and then…

"jankos!" mihael exclaimed.

a thump followed soon after.

•waking up for the third time•

marcin woke up in an unfamiliar environment, but this time it wasn't mihael's bed.

he gazed around. long curtains, an uncomfortable bed, and….

mihael.

but why was he here?

he was fast asleep with his face buried into his arms. he took up a portion of the bed although he was sleeping on the chair. his glasses sat on the table beside him.

"hey. you're awake." he muttered.

he rubbed his eyes as he sat up. it was amazing how different he looked when his glasses were off. he was a real looker, or at least that was what marcin thought.

"how long was i-"

"it's been a few hours. are you feeling fine?"

"yeah."

"the doctor said that it probably had to do with more than just you walking in the rain."

"well i guess that's pretty obvious."

"you need to take care of yourself, jankos. you should be glad that we don't have to play this week. what would we do without you?"

marcin didn't like getting told off. he had to say something.

"i dunno, find a sub or something?"

"not my point, but okay."

"it's not like i'm your problem."

"you are."

"but ah... you see, no one asked you to care."

"that's… ugh. you know what? i don't even want to argue with you anymore. i'm going back."

mihael stood up and grabbed his things.

"wait... wait! i'm sorry, miky. please don't be angry with me."

"how can i not be angry with you?"

marcin didn't know what to say.

"i was so fucking scared that something would happen to you, and you clearly don't even care. not about me, and especially not about yourself."

"sorry."

"that word doesn't fix anything."

"i know i made you stay up and take care of me and i didn't even think about how you felt."

"yeah, so?"

"so i'm sorry. seriously, what the fuck do you want me to say, miky?"

"nothing. just leave me alone. and don't talk to me."

he stood up and left.

•three days later•

it's been a few days since marcin came back from the hospital. unfortunately, ever since his argument with mihael, they haven't spoken to each other at all.

marcin was starting to get anxious. the thought of mihael hating him was the one thing he couldn't get off his mind. it plagued his mind day and night.

miky hates me. miky hates me.

it never stopped.

miky hates me. miky hates me. miky hates me.

"jankos."

wait… miky?

not knowing how to respond, marcin kept a stern look on his face.

"what?" he said, feigning annoyance.

"i wanted to apologise for the other day."

the look on mihael's face was solemn.

"i was being immature. it was my fault."

that's not true, marcin thought. why was he lying to himself?

"what?" marcin scoffed.

he was about to say something snide on accident, but he realised that he had already fucked up big time.

mihael was about to cry. it was plain as day. his eyes were tearing up.

"fuck." he cursed. he tried to hide it but he couldn't. he would rather apologise for something that he didn't do than never talk to marcin ever again.

turning away to wipe his tears, he let out a small sniff.

marcin felt terrible. it was because of his tone, but he couldn't help it. he didn't know what to do. it wasn't a full-on ugly kind of cry, but mihael was still crying.

it was his fault, but what was more important was that he had to stop him from being sad.

now.

"miky."

"...yeah?"

"hit me."

"what? no."

"just do it. slap me."

he kept refusing, but marcin forcefully grabbed mihael's hand and used it to hit himself very hard on the face.

"what the fuck, jankos- are you okay?"

"i'm sorry. it's not your fault, miky… really. it's mine."

marcin smiled although his right cheek was throbbing and had a mark.

"why are you so stupid?" mihael asked seriously.

" ..it's because i like you, miky."

"can you not joke about that in a time like this?"

"i'm not joking. i'm serious."

"you're not."

"oh my god- isn't it fucking obvious that i have a crush on you, miky?"

"but you're always joking."

"what if i told you that i wasn't this whole time?"

mihael kept silent.

"…you like me too, right?" marcin asked.

"what…? i never said that. shut up."

"see. you're so easy to read."

"shut the fuck up. i don't like you."

"ok."

he stared at mihael.

"stop looking at me like that."

marcin smiled.

"you're so annoying." mihael said.

"oh ok, i'll just go then."

he walked away, then looked back at mihael again. this time his face was sad. it was like he didn't want him to leave.

"really?" marcin said.

"what? i didn't say anything."

"you know, it's easy to tell what you're thinking, but you never want to admit it out loud."

"just get lost. i don't want to talk to you."

"the look on your face really tells me another story."

"ok, fine! fine. don't go."

"…you're so cute, miky."

"yeah nah, i take that back. get out of here, creep."

"did you seriously just call me a-"

miky giggled.

"i hate you."

"well, i like you, so you shouldn't… cause that's kind of bad for me."

both of them looked away from each other. maybe it was the awkwardness, but there definitely was something in the air.

after a long wait, mihael broke the silence.

"jankos. no- …marcin."

"hm?"

suddenly, mihael grabbed marcin's shirt and pulled him closer. they locked eyes and the polish boy looked away in embarrassment, but mihael kissed him before he could back off.

"mm, you-" marcin moaned as he pulled away.

"well, that was pretty shit." mihael said.

he brushed marcin's lips with the tip of his thumb.

"don't just- do that… that was my first kiss…" marcin said quietly.

"are you serious?"

"yeah..."

marcin hid himself in his hands. his heart was beating quicker and quicker. did that really just happen? his face was heating up.

"sorry. i didn't think before doing that." mihael said.

shit. he's cute, mihael thought. even though marcin was so confident just before it happened, he just turned into a completely different person. who knew marcin had this side to him?

"no, it's okay-"

he fiddled with his thumbs.

"miky, can we do it again?"

this time, mihael got on top of marcin, putting his arm out and pinning him to the bed.

marcin was sitting up but his body was feeling kind of weak. he put his hands behind mihael's neck, then they kissed again.

marcin was still shit at it. mihael teased him a little by licking him before he went in for another try.

"you're so fucking bad." mihael said.

"i know."

"but that's fine."

marcin couldn't look him straight in the eyes.

"..i love you, miky."

"then look at me and say it to my face."

he looked up at him.

"i- i love you."

mihael smiled. he pushed marcin's face into his chest, hugging him.

"yeah."

he caressed his hair and marcin looked at him like he was expecting him to say something in return.

"i love you too, jankos."


End file.
